


Does she know...?

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Making Love, kannao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: Kanji reflects on his physical bond to Naoto as she gives herself to him lovingly.19.1.2016 - Happy Birthday, Kanji-kun~





	

Kanji leaned back with a low, deep moan. His eyes slid shut and his hand slowly ran into Naoto's soft hair, gently gripping; never pulling. The soothing music in the background faded away, only to be replaced by another slow, jazzy song. He only called it her sexy soundtrack once, and the look she shot him, combined with the refusal to go to bed with him that night, made sure he never did so again. It was a mix of movie and anime soundtracks; and Naoto insisted it put her in the mood, simply due to what was playing. Indeed, he once stumbled upon her play list and played some while vacuuming; only to have her slim body wrapped tightly against him from behind a minute later, urging him to stop what he was doing and pay attention to her.

 _What was it… oh yeah… Heaven_ , _this track was called_. Kanji smiled to himself. It felt like it. Slowly her warm tongue ran all around the base of his erection and whenever he sighed, moaned or purred, she responded in kind; the vibrations sending much larger shockwaves through his system in turn. Most guys would love what she was doing already simply by what it was. What self-respecting dude _didn't_ enjoy a lazy blow-job?

Actually, Kanji was one such guy. Not because he didn't _like_ it, obviously, but because his lover was not a fan. He discovered even before they were intimate that she felt the classical 'woman services her man orally' to be demeaning and put the woman into a place of culturally demanded submission. And if Naoto Shirogane demanded one thing, it was dominance. As such, the first time, when they snuck a bath together, blew his mind and his composure in short order. She was hesitant to try after, but each time since then had been by her own commencement. It was hers to give, and he learned to control his stormy impulses when the gift was offered.

But, yes. Control. She demanded it of herself each day. She demanded it in her standing at work. She demanded it in her partner. And she demanded it of herself when she took his hand and lifted it to kiss his wrist before clicking her handcuffs onto him.

As such, the rare occasions when she would push him onto his back and whisper, ‘ _Let me... tonight... just for you..._ ’, Kanji would whimper, nod and allow her to do as she pleased. When she gently took his hands and guided them to her shoulders, he knew she reached the point where his reactions to her activities had driven her into a less thoughtful, calculated; and into a deeper, more primitive phase. A place where she would work both of them into a frenzy, before, like now... like now...

Naoto slowly dragged her flattened tongue over the veined underside of his flexing manhood; her small hand gripping him tightly as he involuntary twitched. She finished her way up with one last, slow suckle towards his tip and sat up on her knees beside him on the futon; one hand still lazily cupping and gently kneading him. "How does my birthday boy feel?" she purred with that even, low pitch she seemed to only reach when they were intimate.

"Fantastic," he sighed. "Thank you. May I repay the favour now?" He started to push himself up, wanting to shake the cobwebs of warm bliss from his mind.

She smiled and brushed her bangs back for a moment as she leaned down to kiss him. One leg swung over him and he felt her hands press into his chest, demanding him to lie back down. "Not tonight," she murmured, her lips traveling to his ear before slowly nibbling down his neck. He felt her breath huff in amusement as he stretched out with a needy mewl, leaning his head away to give her free roam. "Tonight will be... for you."

 _For you_. When she said it like this, he knew what it meant. She would dismiss all her gender doubts, all of her hesitations and all of her perceived notions of who would be in charge. It meant she would do things she generally avoided. Things that would drive him wild. He never thought she was sexier, than when she became just so… _feminine_ in bed. And it meant one thing especially.

He swallowed, nodded and slipped his hands behind his head so he could see her better; because this would be another thing she was not fond of, but would do for him at times like these.

She gently tucked him down, hiding his erection between his legs. She would in just a moment sit over him, and he shivered just at the thought. Pushing her slender, naked form up over his hips; she ran a hand between them, slowly stroking herself, her head falling backwards in a broken exhale.

Kanji smiled. She did not pleasure herself frequently; even though he had told her there are few things that can get him an utterly _raging_ hard-on in under thirty seconds. Indeed, after he told her, she had laughed and suggested that she will need to reserve such play for special treats then. Treats like right now, where Naoto leaned back slowly, her hips pushing forward, her buttocks gently resting on his thighs. He greedily watched as she ran her fingers over need-slickened lips, sighing his name. Sighing. His. Name. Softly. Repeatedly.

Kanji swallowed hard. "Oh man... Naoto..." He pulled one hand free, grabbing her thigh locked against his hip. Even with her face almost fully tilted away from him, he could see her smile as she felt his trembling hand rest on her leg. She let her eyes slowly open and kept them half-lidded, gazing at him while she slowly masturbated herself. Teasingly she toyed with two of her fingers just outside her entrance and her heavy breathing alone made Kanji ache.

With a sharp twist of her wrist, she plunged two fingers inside. Gasping, she fell forward, her hand pressed against his chest shaking in pleasure. "Oh! Kanji..." Her eyes were pinched shut and _his_ eyes, which had spectated her hand greedily, slid up to watch her beautiful face.

Licking his lips, he watched her trembling form. Her tightly shut eyes. The way she pinned her bottom lip under her teeth, whimpering. Her furrowed brow showing part concentration, part lustful pleading. The pink sheen of a blush gracing her cheek bones. Gods, he could watch her like that forever. Not that she'd let him. A dangerous smile bloomed on her face as she opened her eyes to him. "I can feel you twitch at me, Kanji," she breathed.

Both his hands now clutched her legs urgently. Never would he have thought that a girl could make his blood boil with one simple action: omitting an honorary suffix to his name. The first time she had done so, she had whispered his name against his lips as they kissed and he thought he could have climaxed from that alone. Since then, she used this little trick sparingly, in part because she once told him leaving it away felt disrespectful and even _naughty_ , but also because she knew how much power she wielded when she did so... and it was a power she used carefully. He chuckled. “I would hope ya feel me. You’re driving me insane.”

She pulled herself up to kneel over his hips once more and let his straining erection twitch against her soft, moist lips. As she lowered herself, she let her hands slide to his, linking their fingers. He tried to reach, steady himself, but she shook her head. "Let's see how ready we both are for this..."

Kanji swallowed the lump of lust and excitement in his throat, nodded and simply watched. She made slow, steady moves with her hips; watching him far more then he thought she should. He felt his tip slide through her lips, only to have her escape again. The almost sardonic smile she gave him make him squirm. She knew he would beg if she kept her playing up for too long; he knew she would enjoy the tease it was to her. But… it was his night.

With a deft movement that he had not seen due to simply watching her eyes, he felt himself enter her. His eyes snapped down where they joined and flicked back up, not wanting to miss her reaction. It had been immediate. Naoto needed him as much as he needed her by this point; her full-body shudder being a large indicator for her pleasure. She cooed gently, enjoying the feeling as they became one; slowly relaxing her strong legs to slide her heat over him and take him fully.

Kanji fought back everything inside of him that simply wanted to take her just then. She had been teasing him for the last twenty minutes – this should be his payoff. But he could not make himself do it.

Not, when he could watch her lips have that small, secret smile that no one besides him would ever see.

Not, when she fanned her hands over his chest as she rounded her back to gently push herself away from him.

Not, when he could feel the shudders running through her still; enticed by joining with him.

As she opened her eyes and he saw them turn watery, he smiled and gently reached for her, wiping the overflow of emotion from her cheeks. This had happened the first few times they made love; when she had not once before put into words how she felt for him. Indeed, the very first time, he stopped, thinking in panic he was too big, girthy, too rough; the thought that he had hurt her; freezing him in the act. But she just threw her arms around him and begged him to not stop, not ever stop.

He’d find out later, when both passion and need had cooled off, that her tears were a mix of emotions. She never had been able to put everything into words, but above all, he pulled from it just how deeply she felt whenever they reached this point.

“Yer beautiful, Naoto,” he murmured, his thumb catching another stray tear.

She simply smiled and leaned down, making him twitch deep within her as her muscles shifted, embracing him fully. The slow, soft kiss lasted a while as she started to move again, her legs gently pushing herself forward and back, forward and back; her hands against his chest gently clawing at him.

He knew she would not answer. She could not. Not when she was like this. Not when she was slow and soft and gentle. He would not make her say anything. Her actions spoke much louder in this.

His hands ran to her chest, gently teasing and toying her breasts and nipples, letting her sit up tall above him again. He drank it all up. Her movements. How she felt. How she looked. How she sounded.

And as he let her know with a low moan just how good she felt; he wondered if she knew how easily he could read her.

He hoped she did know.

 


End file.
